runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Megar (RP)
Characters= Megar, The Wind Backstory and personality ''"I am the wind!"'' Megar is a mystery. When you ask him, he'll just tell you that he's lived a mostly normal life, but he moved out when he was young - younger than he should have been - to adventure. Good thing the robots attacked when they did, otherwise he'd be bored as all hell. For four years he trained with his natural ability and became the man he is today, and picked up a few oddly deep philosophical beliefs. The truth is, though, he is a cyborg - one created to be a super weapon by the government - however he was imperfect and kept himself even after the experiments on him. He escaped easily, and those four years were spent honing both his natural self and cyborg self while on the run. It was assumed all of his immediate family died when the government came to get him, but his sister, Maria, survived. Eventually, after running into the main team of robot fighters, he became a good friend of theirs. Following some certain events involving government coverups and all manner of conspiracies, Megar joined up with the main gang to get a good adventure in. Good times, great days. Megar's a wisecracking, charismatic and self-assured guy. Fearless and with a complete disregard for safety (although he claims to have good reason for it), Megar has a tendency to go on wild adventures with no calling to do so. Even in the darkest of times, Megar will do whatever he can to keep spirits high - it's what he does best outside of fighting - but he does have a certain level of seemingly uncharacteristic care for his own wellbeing, seemingly out of self-image issues. Sometimes he tries to come up with good ideas, but ultimately he lacks the attention span to do so and considers himself unintelligent, at least compared to his friends. When meeting people he has a great ability to become friends with them very quickly due to his amazing sociability. His real name is Vel Faye, and the name Megar came from slightly fiddling with the codename he was given while being experimented on. Outfit and Appearance Megar has long, stylized brown hair with a tendency to flow in perpetual wind, even if there isn't any wind. His shining, almost sparkling blue eyes compliment his unusually clean face, lacking any sort of facial hair or imperfections (except for that one mole on the right of his jaw). In terms of clothing, he seems to be forever wearing a white, hoodless and unzipped jacket, with a purple sweatshirt underneath it and a long, backwards blue scarf on it that flows just as well in the wind. Oddly, this combination of layers doesn't bother him even in the heat. On his legs lie blue sweatpants that would be mistaken for jeans from a distance and a pair of white shoes with purple stripes on them. Weapons *Wind Cutters - Megar's preferred and generally only weapon unless borrowing something. Two seemingly normal combat knives, however a trained eye would notice an odd disturbance in the air in front of them, extending out to the point where the knives could be shortswords - this is an incredibly sharp razor wind, that can cut through nearly anything with ease. Due to the nature of being knives, they're also incredibly light. The handle on the right one seems to have a hole in the bottom that looks to be perfect to stick the other knife in, but Megar's never done so in front of anyone, nor has he shown anyone where he got them from or who made them. The truth is that they're completely normal knives, powered by Megar's own wind manipulation. Combat strengths Fast, strong, and durable with amazingly sharp and light weapons allow him to be an agile fighter, dancing around his enemies and cutting them down to size with ease while still being able to take a hit. He also has wind manipulation, which is nice. He also possess the ability to 'charge' himself up, so to speak, essentially multiplying his capabilities to a significant degree. He cannot sustain this for long periods of time, however, and this only activates under intense emotion. Combat weaknesses Less range than his allies due to usage of melee weapons, and also not particularly clever in terms of strategy. He'll listen if he's told what to do, and sometimes comes up with ridiculous strategies that somehow work, but usually he just charges in which can end badly. Non-combat strengths Pretty good at cheering people up, and also very capable of talking to people and convincing them. Non-combat weaknesses Too excited and reckless, often not taking things as seriously as he should be. Other Notes Can't swim, at all, despite seeming to have decent technique. Cannot eat spicy food, but absolutely adores anything sweet. Seems to be perpetually clean at all times. Also really fucking good at Sonic games. Blue is objectively the best colour. Achievements *Just about everything he does is an achievement in its own right, or so he'd tell you. Relationships, as told by the man himself * '''Maria: '''"We might just have the healthiest sibling relationship to ever exist. Guess that happens when you don't see each other in four years, but it's not like we were ever much different in the first place. Hurray for that, right?" * '''Nan: '''"I don't see him as often as I should, really. He used to be a bit cold, but he's really been lightening up recently! A good friend, for sure, and I want to hang with him more often." * '''Kyousuke: '''"aaaa" * '''Ven: '''"Ven! What a guy. It's hard to not get along with him, really. Kinda scared of water like I a-wait did I just say that?" * '''Harmless: '''"She's nice! Definitely keeps things cheery, which I can always appreciate. I guess that's why we get along." * '''Cobalt: '''"...I mean, he's talented, but I can't help but feel he's a bit of a jerk sometimes. I know he means well and all, but it still gets to me." * '''Frederick: '''"I mean, I guess. I decided I'd be the one to check on her for a reason." * '''Doram: '''"Sometimes we have philosophical discussions about how to live life. It's weird, given we're respectively the youngest and oldest in the mansion, but it's very insightful. I do hope I can be as... worldly as him someday." * '''Josh: '''"I don't get it! How does he do half of the stuff he does? It seems like he goes back and forth between being nice and having terrible social skills but I can't help but like the guy anyway." * '''Magnen: '''"I promised I had her back when we were both going through some problems, and I wasn't lying. I don't think she likes how... excitable I am, though. I still try." * '''Olivine: '''"Don't tell anyone, but she's the only person who's ever convinced me to dance. That's gotta say something, right?" Megar, Tsun Edition Overwhelming similar to the Megar of Robot Battlers in name and appearence, but differing in his more normal physical capabilities (but not by much) and being much more harsh but simultaneously caring. Is notably not a cyborg. Lucia, Shining Light Backstory and/or personality ''"If we have to 'make gibs' then we have to 'make gibs.'"'' A renowned mercenary wherever she walks. Wielding a self-forged two-handed broadsword (although she uses her overwhelming strength to one hand it on the occasion), she travels the world(s) taking on any sort of job thrown her way, provided it's not ''completely ''immoral. Lucia is willing to do many things, but ultimately her shining heart of justice pushes through if things get too out of line. In her earlier travels, she encountered an abandoned temple where she became 'one with the light': a sort of semi-paladin granted strange and unusual light-bending powers which she normally uses to enchant her blade, now named the Light Brand. Lucia, on the exterior, appears to be cold-hearted with a steady devotion to only the job she's been given. She gives little attention to most who have nothing for her, and even then treats them with a distantly, almost detached. To that end, she can focus very much on strategy and carries a plethora of ideas to use whatever the job is. Despite this, on the inside and occasionally coming out is an incredibly gentle, soft-hearted woman who is always happy to help someone in need. This aspect of herself most often comes out with children and people she finds herself particularly close with, but it takes time to show itself either way. Outfit and Appearance The only truly consistent part of Lucia's appearence is her actual self and the Light Brand. Lucia has short, sky-blue hair reaching her shoulders and matching eyes to go with them. Part of her hair sticks up in a sort of curve that never seems to go down. On her face also lies a small scar across her left cheek. When it comes to clothing, while she is most often found wearing a white tunic with a very light, sky-blue breastplate and similarly worked pauldrons. What she ''does ''always wear is a long, brown leather gauntlet on her right arm. Otherwise, though, she could really be wearing anything depending on what the situation calls for. Weapons * Light Brand - the only weapon Lucia is comfortable carrying. A heavy, two-handed broadsword helpful in delivering fierce blows. However, Lucia's own strength means she can wield this about as easily as a normal warrior would a shortsword. Its secondary function is as a bender of light - if Lucia can think of a witty method of using 'light', it can be channeled through the blade. It won't let her do everything, but it can range from acting as a torch to being a holy weapon in the blink of an eye. Combat strengths A wise, experienced fighter. Lucia is very good at reading opponents and quickly coming up with good strategies to beat them. Can take hits, sure, but her real strengths lie in her very good speed and power - she can outspeed her foes and deliver disabling slashes with ease. The Light Brand can shoot weird light beams, so that's quite helpful in terms of range. Combat weaknesses Despite her strength, one-handing the Light Brand ''is ''still difficult: she'll run out of stamina very quickly if she doesn't balance her fighting. While she has range, she's not very good at dealing with other people having access to it. Non-combat strengths Lucia is somewhat witty, at least. Despite her cold self, she can still make friends. Reading opponents goes two ways: even outside of battle, Lucia is good at telling what someone is about to do. If you can get close to her, you have a loyal, stalwart ally who will never give up or turn away. She doesn't get a chance to use it very often, but surprisingly good with a harp. Non-combat weaknesses She's still cold on the outside. It takes effort to get her to be nice. When wronged, Lucia enters a state of tranquil fury. She becomes even more distant, and will be ruthless until the problem is resolved: which is difficult if she completely lacks allies. Other Notes Snaxrus made her really like 7up, even if she's not sure what it actually is. Very good resistance to cold, barely even noticing it despite her generally light clothing. Achievements *??? Relationships discussed by her "I do not have anyone I have met along my travels that I particularly care for. Of course, Melody is an exception - I feel as though I was always supposed to look after her, even if I sometimes feel bad about going into battle when she's still there." Essu, Steam Lady Backstory and personality ''"We're friends, right? Friends are allowed to be... well, friendly!"'' Woke up one day on an island incredibly confused and with amnesia. Reason being that she was simply created and left there without a real birth, a creation made to stop the forces against the island. She named herself Essu simply because it was the first sound that came out of her mouth. Either way, she awoke alongside other people who she quickly gained companionship and meaning with - fighting eldritch abominations tends to do that. In these friends she found herself as a cheerful, perhaps naive girl with a love for technology. Once the island was 'saved,' Essu took off on her floating mushroom island, which she made with the help of a fellow simply named 'Ven.' Since then she's travelled many dimensions and worlds simply for the fun of it, and to see if anywhere has more technology she can learn from. This backstory means that, technically, she's only three years old despite seeming much older. Essu is just a really nice person. She'll help absolutely anyone in need, anytime, and she gets very excited whenever something good happens. Just don't call her Essu-chan, or bad things will happen. Outfit and Appearance Long, white hair with a small bit poking up out of it and equally white eyes. Wears a light blue open top shirt with white sleeves, and notably a rather significant figure. Doesn't seem to recognize the significance of such dress, as below it she wears perfectly normal brown trousers and boots. On her back lies her own self-made, brown and mechanical wings. Weapons Essu only generally carries two of these at a time, but if she's in her personal ship she can carry one more. The rest stay on her floating island. *Vortex Beater (w/ Chlorophyte & Luminite Bullets and Endless Musket Pouch) *Influx Waver *Grenade Launcher (w/ Rocket III) *Deadly Sphere Staff *Explosive Trap Staff Combat strengths Although her speed is not normally spectacular, her agility with her self-crafted wings is superb and she can weave through anything. Her vast variety of weapons also helps in adapting to any situation. Combat weaknesses She's not exactly well-dressed for combat and doesn't respond well to hits. She can take a few, but don't expect her to function nearly as well. Non-combat strengths Her cheeriness is contagious. You won't be sad for long with her around. Non-combat weaknesses She's still naive. That can be bad. Achievements *Surviving on a Terraria expert server is quite an achievement. *Reverse-engineered Martian technology to make an entire floating island move like an airship and also travel through dimensions. Relationships with Essu!! "I get along with everyone! Everyone ever! And I'll do whatever I can to make sure no one is ever down when I'm around." Maria, Colourful Wisp Backstory and personality ''"As of about ten minutes ago!"'' Maria Faye - unlike her brother Megar - is very clear with her origins. Up until the age of fifteen she lived a perfectly average life, until the government came for her brother. She was ''supposed ''to die in the ensuing chaos, but managed to play dead well enough and long enough to survive and retreat to a friend's house and keep hidden. This means that - like her brother - she is on official documents deceased. Ultimately, after some extensive research, she managed to locate Megar and took a visit to the mansion. Currently she is waiting for Megar to return from Azurea. Usually, Maria is amiable and happy to assist. And for the most part, that's all you see of her. That is, until you wrong someone she's particularly attached to, or stop her from being with them. Then she gets... mad. Very, very mad, and violent. Also, she's gay, if you particularly cared. She has no qualms with showing this, and admittedly can get a little excited with mental images. Outfit and Appearance Hair in some ways similar to Megar's, but some is flung over her right shoulder and overall it goes down longer. She has the exact same eyes as Megar, which is generally how they're identified as related. Generally found wearing a purple sweater with white cuffs, a pair of bright blue jeans and navy trainers with white stripes on them. She wears the sweater to hide the very noticable burn on her right forearm. Weapons As of now has no weapon of her own, but is proficient with daggers, which she wields backwards. Combat strengths Maria is the very definition of a glass cannon. She hits incredibly hard and incredibly fast. She also is fairly decent with strategy, but not fully due to inexperience. Combat weaknesses In exchange for her speed and strength, she cannot and will not take a hit very well. Non-combat strengths She's generally just quite likable and nice. Can't go wrong in her company, and she's happy to play along with whatever shenanigan is thrown her way. Non-combat weaknesses Is very clingy. Very ''very and almost aggressively ''clingy. Do not cross someone she is clingy with or she will completely lose control. Achievements *Managed to avoid government detection entirely for four years straight. Relationships * '''Megar: '''"For four years I searched for him. And now we're finally back together. We'll never lose each other again, and the mark on my arm is a statement of such." * '''Nan: '''"...I don't really know him well at all." * '''Kyousuke: '''"He needs to stop stalking my brother. Immediately." * '''Ven: '''"Well, he's a nice guy. Was the first to really welcome me into the fold, so..." * '''Harmless: '''"I probably shouldn't say this given she's married, but... she's cute. That might influence my opinion of her, but I still think she's a very good friend who I can always rely on." * '''Cobalt: '''"...I don't get him. At all. He just seems so... distant. I don't know what to think of him, or what he thinks of me." * '''Frederick: '''"She stabbed my brother! She's not that bad and all, but I'm not quite ready to forgive yet." * '''Doram: '''"Really, we don't talk all that often, but he always shows concern for me. I don't mind, given really he's been very good to me. I'm happy to call him a friend." * '''Josh: '''"I worry about him. He keeps nearly dying. Maybe he should... not." * '''Magnen: '''"Maybe it's just me, but she seems very... secretive. She still tries to be nice, though, so I'm happy to be nice back." * '''Olivine: '''"Our first real chat was going on a shopping trip. A sign of a beautiful friendship beginning, surely."